


I’m already sort of walking to your house

by OnARomanHoliday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Scott has a thing for necks, Scott is trying to be a gentleman, Tipsy Kira, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott likes Kira. Kira likes Scott it should be simple, right? Just that Scott’s a totally gentleman even if it’s causing him physical pain. Scira</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m already sort of walking to your house

He was at home studying. They didn’t have an exam but it was biology and this year he was trying especially hard to have good results for college. Funny. Who would have guessed in freshmen that he would ever even consider college furthermore actually working this hard for it.

His phone that was on his night stand beeped and he causally took it.

_Kira: I’m going out with Lydia, Allison and Isaac. Wanna join?_

Scott looked at his opened book and then back at his phone. He remembered something Jennifer once told him about how resolutions can only last if we stick with them.

_Scott: Not tonight but next time count me in_.

_Kira: Okay, let me know if you change your mind._ _J_

He bit his lip. Dear, sweet and amazing _Kira_. They haven’t really got the chance to talk about things. They both seemed to like each other just fine. He wondered if there could be something more between them but the simple act of actually doing something was the problem here. He wanted to and yet something was holding him back. It wasn’t Allison and Isaac he made peace with that a while ago. And he knew that Kira was great and from her body language and attitude toward him and Stiles’s eye rolling whenever he started the topic he knew she felt the same way. But he also knew that she came here looking for friends and figuring out that you’re a kitsune and that supernatural world was real was a lot to handle. Also she seemed to be in this constant circle of wanting to be with him, in class, out of class, outside and all but never just the two of them. They didn’t have the problem with this before the whole nogitsune. They even kissed.

He shook his head and went back to his studying.

His phone rang.

Kira

He smiled a bit and picked up.

‘Hi, having fun?’

‘Nope. Allisaac are making out…not something you probably wanted to hear. Lydia ran. I think she asked us out just to have an alibi. She definitely has a secret boyfriend. Or is seeing someone. I think he’s older. She did have this whole speech yesterday about why older guys are the only option for her. That is pretty much a confession right? I just hope it’s not someone _too_ old. I mean it doesn’t matter obviously but can you imagine her with Allison’s dad or Sheriff that would be weird… Oh my God, why am I even thinking about it now? It’s so weird and so not what was I calling for in the first place. Sorry, I’m the worst at ramble…’

Scott was left completely speechless listening to her words vomit. He knew she was a talker. In many ways she reminded him of Stiles. She was quiet only when something bothered her but when she got comfortable enough she was this bubbly energy that made people smile. He knew she could be also insecure and have trouble voicing her fears but this rambling was different.

…and well-’

‘Kira, are you drunk?’

‘Noooooo.’

Of _course_ , not.

‘Just tipsy but I’m fine I just need to wait until I sober up a bit so I can go home… or to Malia’s  wait what if she’s with Stile ‘cause Allison and Isaac are leaving together. Also something you didn’t wanna know about. Oh, Lydia. I will go to Lydia-’

‘Lydia went on her secret date,’ he reminded her already getting from bed.

‘Oh, okay… uhm….then can I come to you I’m already sort of walking to your house.’

He chuckled as he was picking his helmet and putting it back down.

‘Okay, I’ll be at my door in a minute.’

He opened the door and waited as she slowly walked toward him.

He froze a bit as his eyes ran down her body. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a short green dress without straps. He saw most of her legs and was beginning to feel extremely distracted by it. He suddenly felt like touching those gorgeous legs. _No_. He had to _focus_. She came here because he had nowhere to go in this state and he was not going to act like some hormonal teenager that he was.

‘Did you take a cab here?’ he asked as she walked through his front door.

She grinned shaking her head a spark of a trickster in her eyes. _God, he adored that spark._

He couldn’t help but smiled, ‘You ran here.’

She giggled, ‘Damn right, Sherlock.’

‘Okay,’ he put a hand on her back feeling her warm through it realizing that it was probably a bad idea since he was getting turned on just by looking at her.

‘Let’s get you upstairs so you can sleep.’

‘Oh, come on!’ she spun around still giggling; ‘I’m not that drunk. I’m just tipsy.’

‘Okay, Kira.’

‘Noooo!’ she put her hands on his shoulders, ‘Don’t get me the _okay Kira_ gosh you sound like my dad. You are not allowed to sound like my dad.’

He chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow, ‘Why am I not allowed to sound like your dad?’

She laughed, ‘Nice try but I’m not that drunk to tell you.’

‘Except you just did.’

She jumped away from him like he had just burnt her.

‘Oh my God! That…Forget I said that, okay? Never happened.’

She went red maybe even sobering up a bit with the shock.  She looked at the ground.

_God_. Why did she come? She knew how stupid she could be. Such a rambling disaster. And that was when she was sober. But she wanted… She wanted to see him. This…whatever was it between them was going on for a while now and it was so frustrating. She wanted _more_ …

She wanted _him_.

‘Maybe I should go.’

She suddenly looked up.

His face got serious, ‘No, I’m sorry I didn’t… I didn’t mean to upset you. Plus where would you go? Your parents would be mad that you were drinking and the others…’

She sighed and nodded.

‘Okay.’

He didn’t touch her this time for both of their benefit and simply followed her as she walked first to his room.

His eyes stayed on her back watching her. She was tin and skinny he could see the curve of her spine her shoulder blade. He felt the heat kicking in and had to stop. He can be thinking about this right now. Not when she came here to _sleep_ , to rest and was staying for the rest of the night.

She turned around.

‘You okay?’ she asked as he stopped and didn’t walk further.

He shook his head, ‘Just thinking.’

She nodded and continued walking.

_Seriously, get a grip!_

‘Wow, you were studying.’

 She stood in front of his bed and carefully not to close any book or mess his bed she sat down.

‘You’re the one to talk. Aren’t you like ahead of our history class?’

‘Yeah, but only because dad teaches that class. Not all Asian people are super smart you know.’

‘I think you’re quite smart but okay valid point.’

He started putting away his book and sat down as well.

‘Did you at least have fun? Also where’s your jacket?’

‘I must have left it in Lydia’s car. I should text her,’ she took out her phone from her bag.

‘Will your mom be okay we me being here?’

That was a good question. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure about his mom being cool about Kira staying the night like this in his bed. Which brought him to another problem. Will they sleep on the bed together like last time? When they kissed? When they cuddle and then he woke up with her face pressed into his neck because she had turned in her sleep? When he almost kissed her again while she was asleep because of it? Because she made his pulse raise because the wolf inside him had craved her then. Wolves shouldn’t even like foxes. Yet he apparently had a thing for girls that weren’t for him. Allison now Kira. He remembered breathing in her scent deep and long and shamelessly running his nose against her own neck. Now, he was more than grateful that no one could tell that he did it because it was a terrible violation of Kira’s personal space and body and it was simply increadibly wrong on too many levels.

And as a cue Kira took her hair and moved it from the left side of her neck to the right so that part of her neck was left in the open for him. She once joked that she could read minds he really sometimes wondered if she couldn’t giving to the things she was doing to him always on purpose. _Well, they weren’t on purpose but with his pants becoming tighter it wasn’t easy to have reasonable arguments._

He swallowed looking at it feeling the familiar heat and warmth demanding his attention.

_Again with the stupid hormones._

‘I’m sorry that I came here like this by the way.’

He smiled at that. Leave it to Kira to get him completely aroused by how hot she was and at the same time be a complete cutie.

‘Don’t mention it. I wouldn’t want you being there alone anyway.’

‘I can take care of myself.’

‘Oh, believe me I know. You’re one badass but still I would be worried,’ he scratched his neck.

‘So want a t-shirt? You wouldn’t crease your dress and I will put on some movie if you don’t want to sleep yet, hm?’

‘I like that.’

He picked up one of his old t-shirts that was a bit bigger even for him since his mom had washed him so many times. He praised himself and cursed at the same time as he saw that the t-shirt was even longer than her dress but once she got out from the bathroom he realized that since it was so big it was revealing her shoulder to him which was possibly even worst.

‘I-I could get you something else.’

‘Nah, I like this one.’

He nodded and put on Inside out. _Definitely doing it on purpose._ He almost frowned at her smooth skin.

They were both lying next to each other with their backs pressed against the head of the bed.

Scott couldn’t focus much. He tried but she was just so _distracting_.

He thought that after Allison things would get easier. He was a sophomore back then and a new bitten wolf an amateur one could say but _damn_ Kira was turning him into a friggin’ horny teenager. He didn’t want to be a horny teenager. He didn’t want her to think that of him.

He wasn’t even looking at her but his whole being was completely focused on the girl next to him. Her scent, her warmth, her heartbeat, her breathing. _Gosh, it was annoying and pathetic._

This was a terrible idea how on earth was he supposed to sleep next to her when he couldn’t even lie next to her in a completely platonic distance and with an animated movie on. But she swelled so wonderful. His mouth was watering every time he breathed in. 

She giggled at something in the movie and he realized that he wasn’t going to act like he was watching she will notice it soon. Drunk or not.

He put a hand on his face to cover his nose a bit. Not that it would actually help.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

_Busted_

‘Uh, nothing I’m just watching the movie,’ he said and was more than happy that unlike him she couldn’t tell if he was lying.

She looked at him for a while as he stubbornly kept his gaze on the screen. After a moment she gave up and turned back as well.

It was about an hour into the movie as he felt Kira moved and laid her head on his shoulder. He froze. He knew her heartbeat had calmed down and that she must have fallen asleep but he hoped she would somehow stay in place. He wanted to wait for a while to be sure and then turn off the movie and let her sleep on the bed while he would this time really take the chair. He didn’t want to take any chances.

 He sighed and very carefully tried to move her but she stirred and moved a bit more into him probably blindly seeing his body warmth.

‘Scott,’ she mumbled into his shoulder breathing into his neck.

_Jesus. How could her being asleep like this possibly make him excited? He was such a pervert sometimes. Worse than Stiles for sure._

‘Why is your heart beating so fast?’ she suddenly asked and opened her eyes.

He blinked. Was his heart beating so loud that she literally heard or felt it since she was lying against him?

He looked at her. This beautiful, sweet girl was everything he could possibly ask for. They’ve been dancing around each other for months now and he still didn’t have the balls to do anything about it. What was wrong with him? Sure, she was drinking tonight and the last things he wanted was to for the start of their…. fuck of their _relationship_ to be him using her in her state but he was really frustrated and tired like hell from fighting what he really wanted.

‘You.’

She blinked her eyes confused and covered with sleepiness.

‘Huh?’

He took her hand and put it on his chest, ‘It’s because of you. It’s because I _want_ you, Kira. I really _like_ you.’

He never took his eyes from her as he spoke watching at the slow realization came to her and as the corner of her lips formed the wide smile he wanted so _badly_ to kiss in that moment.

‘I _like_ you too.’

He bit his lip, ‘So maybe we could do something tomorrow or some other day.’

She knew that he was reserved because he didn’t want them to start like this so she nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

‘I would like that.’

Their eyes were locked and in a moment of gazing they laughed knowing that they were both thinking about leaning forward and kissing but also knowing that they didn’t want it like this.

‘Gosh, let’s just go to sleep or I’m going to spoil this.’

‘Maybe I want you to.’

His smile fell as making sure for a moment if she really wanted it not just by the heartbeat but also by her eyes.

A split second before he kissed her he found his reassurance. He didn’t kiss her like the sweet boy that he was. He kissed her like a starving man. Like an animal. Animal craving to ease his need. His need for her. For her beautiful soft lips. Her beautifully shaped mouth. And her beautiful skilled tongue. They were dancing. A tango for sure with the passion their tongues were sliding one against other giving each other at least some kind of release at the same time it was only building up more frustration. The both of them wanted _more_. Much more.

When they broke apart he rest his forehead against hers silently listening to her heartbeats and pants as she was gasping for air.

He knew that after a kiss like that it was going to be one hard night but he was determinate to make it work.


End file.
